disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery of the North Pole Zinguins?
Mystery of the North Pole Zinguins? is the 57th episode of Season 24. Summary The Disney Junior Club hear from DJC Kid Julia that there are zinguins in the Arctic realm of the Fantasy Forest, where the magic birds aren't supposed to be. The team must investigate this mystery and get the "lost" zinguins back to where they belong. Plot The episode begins in the cold and snowy realm of the Fantasy Forest where Kwazii and Captain Jake are looking at some Zinguins while Sofia was working on the new Zinguin power discs. Kwazii watched the zinguins march and says that he loves zinguins, but Captain Jake replies that he loves the zinguins way more than Kwazii and adds that the zinguins sure love marching as Kwazii looks up to Sofia and asks her how the zinguin power disc programming is going. Sofia says that she is working on it, then Captain Jake tells her to hurry up and that the zinguins are on a march, and that he and Kwazii wanna join in. When she looked down at the zinguins, Sofia tells Kwazii and Captain Jake that it's not like the zinguins are running fast or anything, then asks the pirates why wouldn't they just walk with them as Captain Jake says that he and Kwazii tried. Then he shows her what happens when he and Kwazii tried to march with the zinguins by waddling like penguins behind the zinguins. Then, one zinguin turns to the pirates and with an angry squawk, it flapped it's wings wildly and Kwazii and Captain Jake backed off! Then the zinguin pinched Kwazii's tail and he jumped onto Captain Jake and Sofia and her magical creature power disc making kit as they all collapsed into a pile! Seeing her ruined kit, Sofia moans and turns to Kwazii and Captain Jake to tell them that if they help, maybe they can get the zinguin power discs done faster. Captain Jake and Kwazii scrambled to their feet and happily said that they will help! They'll do anything for a zinguin power disc! Meanwhile, on top of the world was the North Pole, and flying in the sky was Cruella De Vil’s jet. Inside, Cruella’s henchmen, Jasper and Horace, were admiring their new tuxedo suits in the mirror. Their suits made them look like zinguins. Just then, Cruella De Vil, who was wearing a crystal necklace, jumps up in front of the mirror and says that she can’t stand it and that designing zinguin suits is the worse as she stomps. She also says that the tuxedo design is not working and shouts to some nearby zinguins that she captured aren’t helping. A baby zinguin grabs a cloth with his beak and then gets trapped under it, until Cruella picks it off of him and picks him up. She then asks why did she ever think zinguins would help her design a new tuxedo and why did she ever take the zinguin family from the snow-covered realm of the Fantasy Forest as she pokes the zinguin chick on the tummy and gave him a glare, which he ignored as his attention is only on Cruella’s crystal necklace. Reaching down to the necklace, the little zinguin chick grabbed it with his beak and soon, he was dangling from it as Cruella orders him to let go of her necklace. Just as he did, the necklace breaks and crystals scattered all over the floor as Cruella landed on her behind and shouts that they are done and orders Horace and Jasper to activate the suspended animation beams and send the zinguins to the North Pole. After the zinguins were left on the snowy North Pole, the three of them were all alone. Meanwhile, in the snowy realm of the Fantasy Forest, Captain Jake, Kwazii and their friends were taking a closer look at the zinguins by measuring them, examining them, and even scanning their skeletons. Although it was hard, Sofia got the observations, scans, and the last bit of data that she needed to finish the discs as she downloaded them. With everyone's help, Sofia finally managed to get the discs done. That was some great teamwork, and the whole Disney Junior Club crew pitched in! Except Toby, though, as Peso asked his friends where he was and Peck says that he's still hiding in the Gup-TD. Shakingly, Toby peeked out as Sheriff Callie asked him why he wouldn't come out as Toby replies that he's scared of iciclaws. Kwazii tells the nervous cactus kid that he doesn't have to worry about anything, because iciclaws don't live in the South Pole realm of the Fantasy Forest, only in the North Pole realm of the Fantasy Forest, along with some other North Pole realm magical animals. And it was pretty easy for Sofia to make some zinguin power discs. Sofia says in sarcastic tone "mm-hmm," as Kwazii elbowed and winked at her, and she replies that making zinguin power discs is a breeze. Then, Sofia and her friends burst out laughing as she gives the discs to Kwazii and Captain Jake so they could activate their suits and march with the zinguins. After inserting their discs into their suits and touching the zinguins, Captain Jake and Kwazii activated their suits. However, they found it very hard to look heroic in a zinguin power suit. They love zinguins, but they don't seem to make the most dynamic power suits, but maybe they have some secret powers they can discover, but for now, Captain Jake and Kwazii could waddle, and they’re really warm. As they were waddling, Kwazii and Captain Jake we’re amazed by how zinguins walked so far even though they don’t walk that fast, really far, when Captain Jake pulled out his spyglass just to see how far the zinguins marched. From where Kwazii and Captain Jake stood are eighty kilometers, and Peck’s face appears on a holographic screen from Captain Jake’s iDisney to tell Kwazii and Captain Jake that he found some research that says zinguins are known to march for a hundred and fifty miles. Now that was an amazing magical creature power, but that wasn’t the best magical creature power when the pirates saw what a zinguin nearest to them was doing. He was belly-sliding down the hill like a penguin, and it looked like a really fun magical creature power, and they use the belly slide to travel faster over land. Then, Kwazii had an idea. He and Captain Jake can get to the sea faster if they belly-slid, from up a slope he just pointed at with his zinguin flipper! Later, Captain Jake and Kwazii were already in the slope and Captain Jake tells Kwazii that this was a great idea as Kwazii thanks him. They were already discovering cool, and fun, zinguin powers! As they stopped and stood, they looked down at the steep slope, then belly-slid down in an extreme way that they were moving fast now! They then wondered why none of the other zinguins ever thought of this, just as they looked straight and screamed as they saw that they were gonna run into those zinguins! Kwazii and Captain Jake tried to stop, but they were going too fast that the zinguins have to run to the sides to clear the way! Then, as things couldn’t get any more crazier, the pirate pals went up an icy rap and were sent flying into the sky. This was definitely why zinguins don’t slide from downhills, and one other thing, zinguins don’t fly! As they hit cold, solid ground, Captain Jake and Kwazii spun and knocked down a line of zinguins like dominoes. One of the zinguins squawked in an irritated way and Kwazii apologized and says that it's there mistake as the zinguin pulled him by the beak painfully and Captain Jake laughs as Kwazii guessed that they deserved that just when a zinguin behind Captain Jake gave his two painful pecks on his back and that strong beak was noted as he rubbed his back from the peck. But they were only gonna know more what zinguin powers are when they hit the water when all the zinguins went to dive into the cold sea. Captain Jake and Kwazii all shouted in excited unison, "Swim time!" as they waddled to the edge and dove down into the water. When they were underwater, the pirates see the zinguins zip off to an iceberg, and try to figure out how to swim like them. The pirates then see that the zinguins use their flippers to swim as they decide to do the same by flapping their flippers up to make them go up, and flap their flippers down to go down. Just then, they see a giant iceberg and tried to go down, but Kwazii and Captain Jake ended up bonking their heads onto the iceberg, making them dizzy as Kwazii notes that they still have a lot of things to learn. Villain Motives * Cruella De Vil: To send three Zinguins to the Arctic Realm of the Fantasy Forest Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to Mystery of the North Pole Penguins? from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 24 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Cruella De Vil Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Action Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Season 24 images Category:Couple images Category:Season 24 episodes based on cartoons